rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Angles
:"Why do I always get lost in Lost Angles" -Bob Lost Angles is an island off the coast of Mainframe connected to the city by the Gilded Gate Bridge. It is all that's left of Mainframe's Twin City. When systems are destroyed there is usually nothing left, except perhaps a large tear. However, since the Twin City was connected to Mainframe the island of Lost Angles remains as an attachment to the city. The island is ruled by the chaotic virus Hexadecimal and watched over by her spy, Scuzzy. Most of the buildings in Lost Angles are ruins not fit to live in and are infested with Nulls. A large tower was created on the island by Hex to be her home, she refers to it as her Lair. It is from here that she rules over Lost Angles. Unlike most systems the Lair does not serve as a Principal Office for the island. The island would be undamaged if the tower were destroyed. With the cities original Principal Office destroyed the islands survival depends on its connection to Mainframe. Lost Angles is full of energy surges and unpredictable power fluctuations. Due to the ruin's instability tears often randomly break out here. It is a horribly mangled place that has lost all logic to the point where everything is practically fourth-dimensional, the rules of physics do not seem to apply to it, Bob found himself entering one building and leaving another upside down while trying to deliver a package. Since the geography is corrupted beyond all rhyme and reason one can get easily lost. The bridge from Lost Angles connects to Mainframe between Floating Point Park and Kits Sector. Mainframe's inhabitants have little reason to go to the island. The ruins are not inviting, the energy fluctuations make it somewhat dangerous, the Nulls infesting it can drain their energy, and Hexadecimal makes the island a place to avoid at all costs. Due to Scuzzy's watchful eye it is very difficult to enter Lost Angles without Hexadecimal knowing. The bridge connecting the island to Mainframe was severed once by Hack and Slash to defend Megabyte from a horde of Nulls summond by Hexadecimal. This proved to be good for Hex after the Medusa Bug was activated, without the bridge the Medusa couldn't infect the island. (The Medusa Bug) Lost Angles collapsed into the Energy Sea along with the rest of Mainframe when the system crashed. The User performed a system restart and the city was restored along with Lost Angles. (End Prog) During the Net War, Dot Matrix took Hexadecimal to Lost Angles in an effort to find her nullified father, Welman Matrix. They ran into Hack and Slash there, who were looking for the null, Nibbles. Hexadecimal had lost most of her amazing viral powers due to a powerful virus scan performed by the User. She used her remaining power to control the nulls in the area and bring Welman back by creating a body made of nulls. Through this they discovered that Nibbles was the nullified form of Welman. Hack and Slash were unhappy that they were no longer able to collect Nibbles. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) After the defeat of Daemon, Matrix used Lost Angles as a training ground for the city's troops after Hexadecimal had sacrificed herself for the safety of the Net. AndrAIa went to the island to stop the training, as she saw no purpose in it now that the Net War was over. (My Two Bobs) References *Lost Angles name is based on the city of Los Angeles. *Classic examples of real-life architecture are present among the ruins such as Los Angeles' City Hall, Arc de Triomphe from Paris and New York City's American International, 40 Wall Street (Trump), Chrysler and GE Buildings. *It is possible that Lost Angles was not erased during the system restore because it was originally a completely separate system, the Twin City. This fact may have kept it from being erased as it has its own firmware. Gallery Lost_Angles_and_Hexadecimal.jpg|Hex and Lost Angles Lost_Angles_from_Mainframe_2.jpg|Lost Angles and Mainframe Lost_Angles_16.jpg Lost_Angles_10.jpg Lost_Angles_(7).jpg Lost_Angles_(1).jpg Lost_Angles_(2).jpg Lost_Angles_(3).jpg Lost_Angles_(5).jpg Lost_Angles_(6).jpg Category:Locations Category:Systems Category:Sectors